Love Her in the Fall, a DipperxWendy Songfic
by Metron99
Summary: Dipper's in love with Wendy, and is willing to wait for her. but, does Wendy feel the same way?, and will SHE wait for him? DipperxWendy, Songfic


**Gravity Falls copyright Disney**

**'Love You in the Fall' by Paul Westerberg**

* * *

**Love Her in the Fall, a DipperxWendy Songfic**

* * *

_'Summertime in Gravity Falls, Oregon...oh, yeah: this is "heaven."_

a boy with bushy brown hair sat on a log overlooking the Mystery Shack.  
he wore a blue-and-white cap, a vest and was writing in an 'old book'

_'When i'm not working in my great-uncle's "tourist trap"_  
_or, dealing with my twin sister's 'flirting' and 'sweater obsession'_

_i'm usually almost getting killed by some crazy thing that NOBODY but me and my sister believes is real.'_

_'well..there is ONE person who believes me: Wendy.'_

Dipper stopped writing and looked towards the Mystery Shack.  
as luck would have it, a teenager girl with long flowing auburn hair was on the roof.

Apparently, it was her 'me time' place.  
a place that only Dipper and Mable knew about.

Dipper smiled, still in awe at the girl.

_'When me and Mable first came to this town it was Mable's goal to have an 'epic summer romance'_

_Ironic that I'M the one whose fallen under that spell._  
_even stranger, the girl i like is Three Years Older than me.'_

**I love you in the fall, I'll Never forget Yoooou At All.**

**I love you in the fall, I'll never forget Yoooou..at all.**

**Iiii'll wait, for alwaaays**

**Love you in the fall, Never forget you**

**The winter's coming on.**

_'It took me awhile to get my mind wrapped around it._  
_but, there's no denying that there's a certain 'something' about Wendy that i like._

_whether it's her Beauty, her Wild Personality, or just her Kindness..._

_Whatever it is...I'm smittened._  
_and, i curse the fact that we were born three years apart from each other.'_

**~Seasons change before me.**  
**Before me, there must have been someone else.**

**Oh yes.**

_'I'd like to think i have a chance with her..i really do._

_Okay, it clearly is IMPOSSIBLE for us to have anything right now._  
_but, maybe when we're grown up, you know..Both ADULTS, we Could have something._

_(sigh), but that's only wishful thinking._  
_i won't have any Real Chance until Ten Years or so from now._

_and, who knows Where we'll all be by then?'_

**Iiii'll wait for alwaaays**

**Love you in the fall, I'll love you forever, oh-oh.**

**Seasons change before me After me, there'll be someone new**

**someone NEW.**

_'Wendy's had so many Ex-Boyfriends, even SHE can't remember them all._

_I'm willing to wait my entire life for her._  
_but, there's No Guarentee that SHE will do the same._

_For all i know..she'll forget all about me by summer's end..._

_when me and Mable have to go back home'_

**And, when the shadows turn blue...**  
**(Shadows of Summertime)**

**When the crimson leaves appear: It's only days 'til autumn's here.**

Dipper sees a van pull up near the shack.  
he already knows it's Wendy's 'friends' (along with Robbie, her "current" boyfriend)

Wendy leapt off the roof, grabbed the tips of tall pine trees  
landed on the ground and ran into the van, which drove off at a fast speed.

Dipper sighed as he continued writing.

_'She may forget about me..and, end up with somebody else._  
_but, i will NEVER forget her..nor will i ever stop loving her.'_

**Love you forever, oh-oh**  
**I'll love you in the fall**  
**I'll love you forever, oh-oh**  
**I'll love you in the fall I'll love you forever, oh-oh**  
**I'll love you in the fall I'll never forget you, mmm**  
**I'll never forget you, I'll never forget you**  
**I'll never forget you, I'll never forget you, No no**

**I'll never forget you...**

* * *

**Author Note: I've been noticing the DipperxWendy fan-shipping that's been floating around lately.**  
** and, at first..my inital reacted was (understandably) "weirder out."**

** Seriously, he's like Twelve (possably Thirteen later on) and she's Fifteen!**

** But, then i recently rewatched the Prequel trilogy of Star Wars.**  
** and, remember that Anakin Skywalker was Nine or Ten and Padme Amadala was Fifteen when THEY first met.**

** Then, they married as adults and had Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (Fan Favorites of the Original Trilogy)**

** so, i thought: "hmm..i GUESS it could work."**

** I also noticed some strange parallel when i listened to Paul Westerberg's song**  
** that was featured on teh animated film 'Open Season' (whose setting is 'similair' to Gravity Falls.)**

** Oddly upbeat..for a depressing love song.**

** I'll let you all be the judge on how the "relationship' will work out.**  
** as for me, i'm just postin this because i like the song, and i feel bad for Dipper and his 'luck'**

** Hopfully i picked the RIGHT Song for the subject.**


End file.
